Toujours pour les autres
by Palimpsyde
Summary: Le compas se casse et l’esprit enfermé à l’intérieur rentre dans le corps de Jack. Celui-ci est alors ensorcelé et part vers les choses qu’il désire les plus en ce monde. Deux désirs se révèlent et s‘entredéchirent : L’immortalité et Elizabeth.


_Résumé : Le compas se casse et l'esprit enfermé à l'intérieur rentre dans le corps de Jack. Celui-ci est alors ensorcelé et part vers les choses qu'il désire les plus en ce monde. Deux désirs se révèlent et s'entredéchirent : L'immortalité et Elizabeth. Lequel vaincra ? _

_Défi : Une vie immortelle, c'est …toujours pour les autres._

_Pairing : Will/Liz. Jack/Liz. Bill/Calypso. _

_Rating : Essayons du M _

_**Toujours pour les autres **_

_Calypso soupira. Décidément, il ne se passait rien sans qu'elle n'intervienne. Trois ans qu'elle les laissait faire et trois ans de rien. Elizabeth Turner élevait paisiblement son bambin dans une petite maison. Hector Barbossa et Jack Sparrow continuaient leur vie d'impitoyables et de pitoyables forbans. William Turner travaillait consciencieusement en tant que Capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Et enfin, Bill Turner… … hum … non, oubliez Bill. Il n'y a rien à dire sur Bill. Calypso médita durant un instant avant de se lever et rire cruellement. Elle avait une idée._

_...  
_

_ Maison d'Elizabeth, île_

_...  
_

_Quand Elizabeth reçut la visite importante de Bill Turner un après-midi ensoleillé, celui-ci fut immédiatement traîné à l'intérieur de la maison à boire un thé citronné. Ravie était un euphémisme pour décrire la joie de la jeune maman durant ce goûter imprévu._

_« Tenez Elizabeth, ceci est un cadeau de la part de William et de moi. »_

_Sur ces mots, il posa sur la table un petit flacon contenant de l'eau claire. Elizabeth le prit doucement et l'examina._

_« C'est… est-ce que c'est-ce que je pense ? »_

_« C'est l'eau sacré de la vie éternelle. »_

_« Mais comment ? Je croyais que Jack avait les cartes … Oh mon Dieu il est mort ? Jack est mort et vous avez récupéré les cartes quand il était sur le Hollandais Volant ! »_

_Elizabeth était toute pâle et commença à trembler. Bill n'hésita pas à lui révéler la vérité pour la rassurer._

_« Calmez-vous Elizabeth. En fait, c'est Barbossa qui les avait. C'est lui qui est mort et qui nous les a remises en montant sur le Hollandais Volant. Avant de nous dire adieu, on lui a promis de trouver la fontaine ; du moins, pour avoir l'impression que ses deux dernières années de recherches avaient servi à quelque chose. Mais quelque soit sa détermination, je ne pense pas que Barbossa aurait réussi. En fait, il n'aurait jamais pu la trouver puisqu'elle se cache au fond de la mer du royaume des morts. La fontaine était de plus à sec, il n'y en aurait pas suffisamment eu pour tout le monde. »_

_Il lui offrit un beau sourire._

_« Comme c'était très important pour William de vous offrir cette eau, j'ai … je suis venu jusqu'à vous pour vous la remettre malgré ce que cela impliquait » Voyant qu'elle avait le regard interrogatif, il s'expliqua d'avantage. « En tant que Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, William ne peut quitter le monde des morts et donc venir vous donner ceci ; mais moi en revanche, je le pouvais. Je… c'était le prix à payer. Mon fils est désormais tout seul, je ne peux plus y retourner. »_

_« Mais Bill, de toute façon, vous ne pensez pas repartir à peine arrivé ici n'est-ce pas » La question innocente de la jeune femme l'abasourdit durant quelques secondes. « Je pense être capable d'emménager une chambre pour vous. Prenez encore du thé. »_

_Chaleureuse, Elizabeth lui resservit un peu de thé qu'il accepta à condition d'avoir beaucoup plus de sucre. Finalement, il se dit qu'il avait imaginé le pire et que la réalité était toute autre. En parlant de réalité, un phénomène ambulant se mit soudain à crier._

_« Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là parce que voyez-vous, William IIIème du nom se montre in tantinet capricieux ces derniers temps… »_

_...  
_

_Chambre de Jack, Tortuga_

_..._

_Pendant ce temps là, dans un lit miteux mais chaud, entouré de deux femmes, une blonde et l'autre rousse, Jack Sparrow se donnait du bon temps._

_« Jack… Encore ! » cria la voix criarde de Giselle. Dieu qu'il trouvait cette voix laide._

_Comme si son intention était de la faire taire, Jack força d'avantage sa pénétration dans son vagin. La catin gémit mais se tut._

_« Jack… et moi alors ! » Supplia la voix aigu de Scarlett. Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait chigner celle là. Il n'avait pas quatre bras._

_Il tendit la main pour tourner son visage maquillé et prit sa bouche contre la sienne, invitant sa langue à jouer avec la sienne. Mais tandis qu'il était concentré sur le baiser, la rousse capricieuse sous lui n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait, en l'occurrence, de brutal va-et-vient._

_« Jack, il fallait le dire que tu étais fatigué »_

_« La ferme ! Je ne suis jamais fatigué pour … ça. Raconte pas de bêtises »_

_Mais intérieurement, il soupirait de frustration. Bien sûr qu'il était fatigué. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait contredite, il allait devoir se donner à fond. Pour se stimuler et faire venir le plaisir, il recommença doucement les pénétrations, ignorant les protestations de Giselle. Elle se cambrait pour recevoir plus et énervé, Jack céda et accéléra ses mouvements. Il n'aura jamais la force de satisfaire ses deux là toute la nuit._

_Pris par leurs ébats sexuels tous les trois, ils ne virent pas Calypso apparaître et chercher frénétiquement le compas parmi les vêtements étalés un peu partout sur le sol de la chambre. Dans sa main, le compas se brisa. Une sombre brume ne tarda pas à s'en échapper. Très discrètement, l'esprit se rapprochait des corps nus des trois humains et entra dans celui du mâle. Sparrow, durant un cours instant, cessa de respirer, de bouger._

_Calypso souriait à présent, un rire démoniaque coincé au bord des lèvres. Quand elle disparut, elle pouvait non pas entendre les soupirs et gémissements de désirs mais plutôt de douleurs et de surprises de Giselle, emprisonnée sous les assauts puissants de Jack qui rêvait en cet instant précis de posséder Elizabeth Swann Turner, Reine des Pirates. Quand il eut finit, la catin n'osait plus bouger. Jack quitta le lit et se rhabilla en vitesse. Il eut du mal à tenir debout sur ses deux jambes. Une sorte du cloche lui vrillait les tympans et une soudaine envie incroyable de prendre la mer et d'aller Sud-Est. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucun idée. Mais la sensation était bien là._

_Il descendit les escaliers comme un somnambule, chercha son père du regard dans la taverne et le trouvât à discuter debout à coté du barman derrière son comptoir. Il fonça sur lui et l'embarqua avec une poigne de fer sur le bras en direction de la Noiraude, le vaisseau du vieux Capitaine. Teague poussa un juron en se prenant le bâtant de la porte mais Jack ne s'en excusa pas et continua de le traîner dans la rue._

_« Jack, je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? »_

_« Je sais où est l'immortalité ! »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_Mentait-il vraiment à son père ou c'était la vérité ? C'était … tellement étrange._

_...  
_

**_Un mois plus tard._**

_Forêt à coté de la maison d'Elizabeth, île_

_..._

_C'était un début d'après midi calme et paisible, comme ceux à quoi la petite famille Turner s'était habituée depuis trente jours._

_À cette heure ci, William 3ème du nom dormait d'une sieste dans le lit de sa mère tandis que la dite mère faisait le ménage quotidien, c'est à dire l'entrée pleine de boue à cause des chaussures boueuses de son fils, puis de la cuisine où une vaisselle pour trois personnes l'attendaient et enfin, sous la table parce qu'aucun des deux Turner mâles n'était capable de manger sans laisser une miette de pain par terre._

_Afin de ne plus les déranger, c'est-à-dire, réveiller son petit fils ou se prendre le balai de sa belle-fille dans les pieds, Bill avait pris l'habitude de se promener environ une heure, sur un chemin de terre près d'une forêt verdoyante. Aujourd'hui, il s'était amusé à cueillir toutes sortes de fleurs pour en faire un bouquet. Il était d'ailleurs temps de rentrer, marchant sur le chemin du retour. Dans une demi heure, il serait à la maison. Sauf qu'une femme lui barra soudainement la route, une femme familière et pas réputée pour être gentille._

_« Calypso ! »_

_Sur ses gardes, Bill changea le bouquet de main, au cas où il aurait besoin de dégainer son épée._

_« Que me voulez vous Calypso ? »_

_« Discuter »_

_Bill resta calme, la regardant méchamment. Le corps de cette femme ensorcelait ses sens. Son décolleté le narguait. Ses lèvres l'attirait. Gardant sa main sur le pommeau de son sabre, il passa devant elle._

_« Entendu. Mais discutons en marchant »_

_Qu'est qu'il lui passait par la tête de dire une chose pareille ! Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner qu'il savait qu'elle le suivait._

_« De quoi voulez vous me parler ? » Comme elle ne répondait pas, il n'énerva, en colère d'autant paniquer. « Hé bien ? Parlez ! »_

_« Vous êtes bel homme. »_

… _Silence………….._

_Calypso ne cessait de reluquer Bill Turner depuis son apparition dans la forêt. Il était mince et grand, plus grand que Sparrow et Barbossa, elle en était sûr. Sa vie sur le Hollandais Volant l'avait rendu pâle et sale. S'habiller de haillons et partager sa peau avec des coquillages n'attirait généralement l'œil désireux de personne. Mais depuis qu'il vivait avec Elizabeth, cela l'avait prodigieusement amélioré et changé. D'abord, il se lavait et portait des vêtements propres. Ensuite, l'absence de Jones dans son ombre le libérait d'un poids immense, il se sentait libre et joyeux. Enfin, son sourire et son rire._

_« Foutez moi la paix !! Tenez et allez vous en ! »_

_Ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait tellement il avait le sang bouillonnant, Bill se vit comme dans un rêve, offrir le bouquet de fleur à la femme face à lui. Quand elle le prit, il tourna les talons et partit comme un dérapé. Calypso ne le poursuivit pas. À la place elle ferma les yeux et respira les fleurs mi suspicieuse mi heureuse. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'expirer qu'on le lui arrache des mains._

_« Non, finalement, rendez moi ça. »_

_Bill soufflait comme un taureau et brandissait son sabre sur la poitrine de la déesse._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ? Dites moi tout. »_

_« Je m'amuse. »_

_« Vous vous amusez avec la vie des autres, bien sur. Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ci ? »_

_« Oh, rien… j'ai juste aidé deux idiots à trouver la fontaine de jouvence en tuant Hector Barbossa car il détenait les cartes et j'ai cassé le compas de Jack Sparrow pour que celui-ci soit hanté par ses plus sombres désirs, allant ainsi détruire cette minable Elizabeth Turner qu'il rêve de baiser depuis qu'il l'a rencontré._

…_Silence……………….._

_« Si vous m'avouez tout, c'est parce qu'il est trop tard, c'est ça ? Jack est déjà à la maison et a violé Elizabeth ! »_

_« Peut être… »_

_« Vous êtes tellement cruelle Calypso. Quand cesserez vous … si c'est vraiment arrivé, je ne cesserai à jamais de vous maudire. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Mais pour toi, enfin ! J'ai tué Barbossa pour que tu trouves la fontaine et que tu deviennes immortel. Ce que tu es devenu. Mais ton fils a voulu à tout prix offrir un flacon à sa femme et te voilà dans le monde des vivants, loin de moi. Et en plus, heureux à vivre auprès d'Elizabeth Turner ! J'ai donc cassé le compas pour libérer l'esprit emprisonné à l'intérieur et lui ai ordonné d'entrer dans le corps de Sparrow pour que celui-ci détruit cette horrible femme. De toute façon, Sparrow n'a jamais été qu'un homme cruel au fond de lui, j'ai seulement utilisé un catalyseur._

_« Taisez vous, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Jack Sparrow sait certainement plus que vous sur la dichotomie entre le bien et le mal. Dégagez de ma vie et de ceux que j'aime ! »_

_Sur ces derniers mots, Bill tourna les talons et courut vers la maison le plus vite possible afin d'empêcher ce qu'il pensait être trop tard._

_...  
_

_ Maison d'Elizabeth, île_

_...  
_

_Le petit William dormait encore lorsqu'Elizabeth se retrouva une main plaquée contre la bouche, juste au moment où elle ouvrit le placard où elle entreposait son balai. Un bras se glissa derrière son dos et entoura sa taille, l'attirant à l'intérieur du placard où brillaient deux yeux de démons. Enfermés tous les deux dans le noir de la petite cloison, son agresseur l'embrassait dans le cou tandis que ses doigts s'invitaient sous sa longue jupe. Il fallut un temps relativement long pour Elizabeth à se réveiller et tenter de se dégager. Il malaxait ses fesses à deux mains et l'embrassait en pleine bouche lorsqu'enfin, elle leva ses mains pour tirer d'un coup sec la tête de l'homme en arrière, tirant ses cheveux de toutes ses forces. Par chance, ils étaient longs, cela n'en était que plus douloureux. Sadique, la jeune femme mordit en pleine dent son cou à lui, entendant satisfaite ce dernier gémir de douleur. Il en lâcha de suite ses fesses pour l'éloigner de lui. Brutalement, Elizabeth se dégagea, recula, sortit du placard et referma la porte._

_Elle respira à pleins poumons, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Elizabeth essaya de se calmer mais son sang fit un hallucinant demi tour quand elle observa le ruban rouge qu'elle avait substitué de la chevelure de son ennemi. Sa tête prit une teinte violette. Elle rouvrit le placard et vociféra, portant un coup de pied dans l'estomac de :_

_« Sparrow ! Espèce de … Gros Connard !! »_

_Plié en deux, il tomba à la renverse et elle en profita pour le tirer par un pied jusqu'au milieu de son salon-salle à manger. C'est là qu'elle constata son second invité, confortablement assis dans un ses fauteuils._

_« Capitaine Teague !! »_

_« Capitaine Turner, bonjour. »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? »_

_« Je me le demande bien, figure vous. Sparrow et moi étions censé trouver la fontaine de jouvence. Je sens m'être fait berné une fois de plus »_

_Elizabeth arrêta de respirer quand elle entendit qu'ils cherchaient l'eau de l'immortalité. Savaient-ils qu'elle en cachait un flacon ?_

_« Mais l'immortalité peut aussi s'obtenir en poignardant le cœur de votre mari non ? »_

_C'est à ce moment là que Bill choisit pour apparaître, ouvrant la porte d'entrée sauvagement._

_« On … on est attaqué !!! » cria-t-il, paniqué._

_Teague le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un attardé. Bill vit Elizabeth._

_« Elizabeth, vous allez bien ? »_

_Puis surpris, il remarqua Teague._

_« Capitaine Teague ? »_

_Et enfin vit Jack qui reprenait son souffle par terre. Elizabeth semblait bien se porter. Il se détendit._

_« Vous n'étiez pas sensé être sur le Hollandais Volant, vous ? » Demanda le vieux pirate._

_« Et vous, vous n'étiez pas sensé être à la baie des Naufragées dans votre siège royal ? » Rétorqua Elizabeth à sa place._

_« Non, je n'y suis plus. J'ai apporté … j'ai… euh » balbutia Bill._

_Turner hésitait à dévoiler sa véritable raison de sa présence chez sa belle fille mais les yeux de l'homme au manteau rouge posé sur lui était effrayant._

_« Calypso nous a tendu un piège » lança-t-il pour changer de sujet._

_Or il avait du mal à parler et expliquer ce qu'il avait appris lors de sa conversation avec Calypso. Elizabeth, tant qu'à elle, espérait que tout ce remue-ménage n'avait pas réveillé son fils. Elle se tourna vers Bill qui regardait Jack se relever. Effrayé, le père de son mari observait les yeux vitreux et vide de Sparrow. Elle vit d'ailleurs que celui-ci la fixait intensément, ça en paraissait terrifiant mais il resta sage tandis que Turner racontait enfin ce que la déesse lui avait dévoilé. Une fois terminé, Elizabeth prit la parole._

_« Nous devons sauver Jack ! »_

_« Pour le sauver, il va falloir être plus rusé que l'esprit qui abrite son âme »_

_« Les désirs de Sparrow si je ne me trompe pas, sont l'immortalité et … si j'en conclus ce qui c'est passé dans le placard il y a dix minutes, vous. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé dans le placard il y a dix minutes ? »_

_« Rien du tout, Bill. Oubliez ce que ce voyeur vient de dire »_

_Comme un ressort, Jack se releva et courut pour ouvrir le placard. La cloche de l'intuition sonnait de nouveau dans tout son être, c'était comme si une force incroyable dominait ses mouvements. Il fouilla et y trouva le coffre mais il ne l'ouvrit pas car son père lui administra un coup de poings au ventre, lui substituant le coffre alors qu'il chutait sur le sol._

_Elisabeth, silencieuse, ne dit rien quand le gardien posa le coffre sur la table. Elle sourit et lui lança, glacial._

_« Vous ne pouvez l'ouvrir sans la clé. »_

_Il lui rendit son sourire._

_« Mais … je l'ai déjà la clé ! »_

_Soudain inquiète, elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en retira la grande clé noir et lourde. Elle soupira de soulagement mais fut prise soudain d'effroi, comprenant s'être fait royalement avoir par le vicieux pirate. Elle releva la tête pour constater le sourire goguenard du guitariste. En moins de dix secondes, il lui avait chipé la clé par elle ne savait quel tour de magie ! Elle en resta surprise. Ce gars était magicien en plus d'être guitariste, gardien, pirate, capitaine, père et vieux._

_Bill resta les bras ballants quand le coffre s'ouvrit enfin. Teague y plongea la main mais à la place d'en sortir le cœur sanglant de son fils maudit, il avait pris une fiole intrigante qui s'y trouvait. Elizabeth eut soudain très peur, ses yeux s'horrifiant pour une vérité connue que d'elle seule. Elle essaya désespérément de reprendre le flacon des mains magiques du Gardien du Code mais celui-ci manipulait la petite fiole comme un sorcier démoniaque. Bill fit alors l'erreur fatale de lui demander à voix haute s'il s'agissait de l'eau de jouvence qu'il lui avait apporté il y a un mois._

_Silence…_

_« Merde…. »_

_« Bravo Mr Turner ! Finalement, vous vous révélez fort utile. »_

_Mais même Teague dut prendre des précautions car Jack se jeta sur son dos pour lui prendre le flacon._

_« Boire. Boire. Boire » répétait Sparrow comme un zombie._

_Dans le tumulte, Bill tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elisabeth s'était ruée à son tour sur eux pour reprendre son bien, les suppliant de ne surtout pas boire le contenu de la fiole, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ni personne. Jack, pour sa part, avait une main sur le flacon, l'autre sur un sein d'Élizabeth. Visiblement, il désirait deux choses à proximité mais ne savait lequel choisir en premier. Restant calme et observateur, Bill soupçonna alors quelque chose à propos du flacon. Ce flacon… il commença à comprendre. Il s'approcha lui aussi vers eux afin de vérifier ses fondements mais Jack débouchait déjà la fiole et la buvait…quelques secondes plus tard, Elizabeth pleurait tandis qu'il se convulsait dans ses bras._

_Bill n'attendit pas pour lui enfoncer trois doigts dans la bouche et le faire vomir de force. Les larmes de la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de couler ; cela l'énervait._

_« C'était du poison ? » devina Teague_

_Elizabeth hocha de la tête._

_« J'ai mis ce flacon de poison pour inciter les gens à se montrer curieux. C'est bien sûr du poison. »_

_« C'est assez ingénieux. Avoua le gardien du Code. Ça permet également d'empoisonner celui qui pense boire l'eau de la fontaine de jouvence. Cacher une telle eau dans un coffre, avec une clé, à coté d'un cœur sanglant, c'est la cachette idéal… »_

_Mais Elizabeth n'en avait que faire de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter._

_« Je… je ne connais pas de remède contre le poison. Je ne connais rien en poison. Jack va mourir... par ma faute. Il n'a peut être que quelques secondes à vivre … un jour ou un mois. »_

_Elle approcha la tête de Jack contre elle et pleura de plus belle, son cœur déchiré, comprenant désormais ce que Jones avait bien pu ressentir quand ils avaient poignardé le sien. Lentement, l'esprit empoisonné à l'intérieur du corps de Sparrow s'en alla, devenant ensuite poussière devant leurs yeux. Jack ne s'en réveilla pas…_

_Gardant prodigieusement son calme depuis les faits, Bill demanda à Elizabeth d'apporter le vrai flacon de l'eau éternelle._

_« Ça pourrait le sauver ! »_

_Dans un état second, elle se dépêcha de se lever et revient avec le flacon qu'elle fit boire entièrement à Jack, sans sourciller. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre._

_Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi sur le qui-vive, pour savoir s'il était mort ou seulement inconscient. Au réveil du petit William, Elizabeth insista à ce qu'ils l'emmènent dehors. Bill et Teague durent donc jouer sous les rires d'un gamin qui ne soupçonnait pas ce qu'il se passait sous le toit de sa maison. Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils demandèrent discrètement des nouvelles par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle leur dire qu'il dormait encore. Pas de gémissement, pas de vomissement, pas de couleur pâle, pas de ronflement. Rien._

_Le soir, Bill entreprit de faire le souper, laissant le vieux pirate seul face au garçon Turner._

_« Alors moustique, tu aimerais devenir quoi plus tard dans la vie ? »_

_« Capitaine ! »_

_Songeur, Teague eut comme un instant de déjà vu, un souvenir de quarante ans d'âge environ. Jacky avait répondu pareil quand il était gosse. Il regarda le phénomène devant lui et se dit qu'il était mal barré. Cela dit, il sourit lorsqu'il le poussa pour le faire tomber dans la boue parce qu'il l'avait appelé le « vieux barbu » ._

_Dans la maison, Jack se réveillait enfin._

_« Lizzie ?»_

_Elle était là et le regardait dans les yeux._

_« Idiot »_

_Elle passa cinq bonnes minutes à le traiter d'idiot et lui ordonner de se taire car il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions. Il voulait des explications car il ne se rappelait pas être venu jusqu'à chez elle. Elle finit par tout lui expliquer depuis le début. Même ce qu'il s'était passé dans le placard. D'ailleurs, elle lui remit son bandana rouge en murmurant d'une petite voix qu'il était beau ainsi décoiffé. Qu'il avait bu un poison qu'elle avait mit dans le coffre, le faisant passer pour l'eau de la fontaine afin d'éliminer ses ennemis de façon radicale. Il grimaça pour toute réponse._

_« C'est en effet radical. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Je suis allongé et j'ai encore l'impression de tomber »_

_Elle lui dit ensuite qu'elle lui avait fait boire l'eau de vie. Il resta silencieux, méditant ses derniers mots les yeux fermés. Et elle termina en disant qu'elle ne savait pas si ça le sauverait, serrant d'avantage ses bras autour de lui. Il n'eut pas de réaction, fixant le vide devant lui. Puis posa ses mains sur les siennes en soupirant._

_« De toute façon… une vie immortelle… c'est toujours pour les autres »_

_End_


End file.
